Unknown Poison
by Jane Talbott
Summary: Dr. Pamela Isley is a young botanist in Gotham who suddenly captures the eye of billionaire-playboy, Bruce Wayne. What they don't know is that the already know eachother. Will this romance blossom, or will The Riddler get in the way?
1. Unknown Poison

"Doctor Isley?" she heard.

"Yes?" respond.

"This arrived for you in the mail today." her secretary placed the envelope on her desk.

The envelope didn't feel like plain paper, it felt rich and smooth, and her address was hand written in caligraphy.

_You Are Cordially Invited _

_to The Gala For The Gotham Children's Art Program_

_Saturday, December 15_

_eight 'o'clock_

_Wayne Manor_

_Black Tie_

_Regrets Only_

"What? Me? A Bruce Wayne party! Heh!" Dr. Isley couldn't believe it. How could Bruce Wayne possibly gotten a hold of her?

Dr. Isely got in her car and went home. Her home was nessled in the valley behind Gotham among all the trees and wildlife. She liked that she could work in the city and live in a place so opposite.

Once at home, Dr. Isley attended to her indoor garden, when suddenly she saw the bat symbol.

"Agh hah." she sighed.

_______________________

The night of the party arrived, and Dr. Isley looked stunning. Her floor length dress was sky blue, and one shouldered. Her red hair flowed down her back, and she thought she looked nice.

Dr. Isley walked into the manor and made sure to not let her mouth hang open.

"Oh my God." Dr. Isley mouthed. There were huge amounts of people holding wine and champaigne glasses.

Her fur wrap was taken by one of the many butlers walking around.

Soon everyone was called to the staircase as Bruce Wayne made his entrance, supprizingly, without a girl.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know, this is a gala for The Gotham Children's Art Program, so some of the children's art will be displayed. Again, thank you for supporting the Children's Arts." he walked down the stairs with his head down as everyone clapped.

Dr. Isley walked towards the artwork when one piece caught her attention. It was of a man in black and a woman in all green.

"That one interested me, too."

Dr. Isley quickly turned around.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, and I believe you are Dr. Pamela Isley."

"Yes, pleased to meet you." she said softly.

"Aren't you a litte young to be a doctor?" he asked, with a smile on his face

"I graduated high school at thirteen, so I graduated college faster than the average person."

"I can imagine. Well, I can't really, I didn't get through school that fast." he laughed which only made her blush a bit.

"I wonder who they are..." Dr. Isley said.

"I've been trying to figure that out myself." he said.

But secretly, they both knew who the two figures in the crayon drawing were.

"You have a lovely home." Dr. Isley breathed.

"Thanks. It gets lonely being here alone... thank God for Alfred." he laughed.

"Alfred raised me after my parents were murdered, he's my saving grace."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Dr. Isley put her hand on his arm, unknowingly trying to comfort him.

"It was a long time ago."

Mr. Wayne turned his head to Dr. Isley and brushed his lips softly against his.

He suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry; I'm going to fast." he said.

"No, I felt it, too." Dr. Isley said.

He lead her away from the party to an empty room.

"When can I see you again?" he asked Dr. Isley.

"Whenever you wish. I get out of the lab everyday at four, so..."

"Tomorrow then? Dinner?" he asked.

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up at six?"

"That will be fine. But you don't know where I live!" Dr. Isely laughed.

"I have my ways. I will be at your home at six."

_______________________

Poison Ivy walked through the streets of Gotham in her green bustier and high green boots.

Suddenly there was the sound of something landing behind her.

"I heard you were out." Batman said.

"Oh, yes, just waitng for you to come and check on me. I've been sucha naughty girl." Poison Ivy breathed.

"I'm not going to play your games, Ivy. Not this time." Batman said gruffly.

"Why not, Bat_man_? You don't want to play with me? I'm the best toy around... I'm still waiting for you, only you... there's never been anyone else; you're the only one who will ever get to play with me." Poison Ivy traced Batman's chin with her finger.

"Stop Ivy." Batman said softly.

"Oh, but why?"

Poison Ivy pulled Batman down to meet her face.

Dr. Pamela Isley kissed Bruce Wayne.


	2. So Sweet So Fast

Dr. Isley couldn't stop thinking about tonight: her date with Bruce Wayne.

But then she thought of her encounter with Batman in the early morning.

She had promised Batman she'd only be his, and no one elses, but he would never accept.

If Batman would accept her, then and only then would she reveal the real her to Batman, and maybe she would find out who he was under the mask. But she felt a connection to Bruce, too. The man whom she had only known for a day felt like a man she had known forever.

The excitement continued to flow through her, only pondering on what she should wear and which perfume to spritz on.

Four 'o'clock soon came around and Dr. Isley left her office and drove home to get ready.

Why couldn't Batman leave her mind?

__________________

"I wish this weather would end; I'm ready for spring." Dr. Isley said, sitting in the passenger's seat of Mr. Wayne's car.

"I don't know... I kind of like winter." Mr. Wayne sighed.

"Are you serious? You'd prefer twenty-two degree weather to seventy-five degrees with flowers and sunlight? Wow." Dr. Isley laughed.

"Well, now that you put it that way..." Mr. Wayne leaned in to kiss Dr. Isley.

"Kissing on the first date? Risky..." Dr. Isley let Mr. Wayne continue what he started.

"What are you doing for Christmas, Pamela?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Nothing, I guess. My parents are in Africa right now for some study."

"Would you like to come to my place? I'm all by myself, too. Alfred will be visiting family in England."

"That would be lovely."

"And I prefer to not wake up alone."

"Bruce!" Dr. Isley said, hitting him on the arm playfully.

"Not like that... I juat wanted to to spend the night on Christmas Eve. I'll make sure you have your own room."

"Well, thank you, Bruce."

Mr. Wayne got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side to open her door.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Dr. Isley said.

Mr. Wayne walked her to the doorstep.

"I had a great time."

"Me, too." Mr. Wayne breathed.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon?" she asked.

"Definetely."

_________________

"Now, you listen to me, Ivy. I don't play games, okay. You're never going to be anyone's but mine, minion."

"What makes you so sure, you awful poet?" Ivy said, hanging from the chains that bound her hands together.

"I can twist words and time will tell if your little bat-dreams go to hell."

"I can't believe that they released you from Arkham."

"Shhhhh." he said.

"Stop it!" Poison Ivy said as a hand slithered down her waist.

"Why? You do belong to me."

"Since when?"

"Since I met you four years ago, that's when."

The Riddler walked away from the scene.

__________________

"Oh, thank you, Batman, and this time, I mean it." Poison said as Batman undid the locks and chains that held her.

"Of all people, you, a victim." Batman said.

Batman placed Ivy on her feet, and Ivy walked to the edge of the building.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"If I told you, we'd both be in touble." Ivy looked away from him.

"Why?"

"Because you'd find out who I really am, and that's not something to admire, and secondly, my captor would come and kill us both."

"I'm here to defend the people Ivy, that includes you."

"But I'm not the people, Batman; I'm the villain."

__________________

"Mom, Dad, I know I haven't made the best decisions in life, Poison Ivy being one, but... I can't help it, he did it to me. Poison Ivy is the only way I can have revenge on what they he did to you guys. It's not fair. And for the first time in my life, things look like they are going to work out for me, and then he sweeps back into my life, eventually killing me like he did you two. I've had to make excuses for your whereabouts just to protect myself, which is selfish, but that protection will soon be gone with him in our lives again."

Dr. Isley placed two roses on the marble headstones.


	3. Ice and Fire

It was December 20, and Dr. Isley was being watched every second by The Riddler.

She didn't know where he was, or who he had doing his work, but she felt like she was being watched. Why had he chosen her to demise?

"Dr. Isley, you have a visitor." she heard on her intercom.

"Let them in." She said putting on her reading glasses and shuffling through some papers.

Her door opened to reveal Mr. Wayne in a luxurious looking suit.

"What's the occassion?" Dr. Isley asked.

"Come with me, and you'll find out." he reached out his hand for her to hold on to.

"I can't just leave work, Bruce."

"You run the place, Pamela, and besides, you didn't seem too busy."

Mr. Wayne escorted her out of the building and ushered her into his limo.

"So you're not driving?" she asked.

"No, I have to get you ready." he suddenly put a blindfold over her eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked.

"Just wait and see. We're going to have fun."

Dr. Isley laughed and she felt her shoes being taken off.

"You better not be undressing me, Mr. Wayne, or we'll have to talk."

"I'm just getting started." a smirk appeared on his face.

Dr. Isley could feel the limo stop, and she heard the door open. She felt Bruce pick her up from the seat and his touch felt familiar. She was suddenly standing up, but Bruce was holding onto her arms.

"I'm going to make you appreciate winter." he said as he took the blindfold off.

Dr. Isley was standing on a frozen pond wearing ice skates.

'_So that's why he was taking my shoes off._' she thought.

"Now just hold onto me and you'll be fine." he said, starting to move.

"I just want to let you know that I have the balance of a beached whale, and-"

"You'll be fine; I'll break your fall." he said.

He took her slowly in circles around the pond, holding her hand so she wouldn't fall.

"I've never done anything like this before." she said.

"You've been too busy with your head in a book; I'm showing you what life is like on the other side." Mr. Wayne said.

"That is not true! I do other things besides read."

"Like what?"

"Well, recently, I go on dates with you, but otherwise, I take care of my plants and-"

"Everything involves your work, besides me. And you're with me, so relax. Get flowers off your mind."

"I can try, but I can't guarantee you anything."

And Pamela Isley held onto Bruce Wayne like she unknowingly had done so many times before.

____________________

"What were you doing with him?" he asked in an angry tone.

"He took me from work, that's all. Get out of my house, please!" she muttered.

"Not until I tell you whats what, beauty."

"You know, I can release poison at any given second, upon my command."

"All thanks to me, remember? I do remember when I came into contact with you for the first time, you were only eighteen, just finishing getting your doctorate in botany. I remembered thinking how smart you must be to have finished school so fast. I knew all that intellegence could be mine with you by my side, creating the deadliest biological weapons around, but no, you wanted to have a normal life. So I injected you with my own Poison, making you one-fifteenth of a plant, youself."

"And thanks to that, I can't a have a normal life, or children, so any dreams you have of me and you living happily ever after is lost."

"And so is the dream of you ever having a happily ever after with anybody else."

___________________

"What's new, Batsy?" Poison Ivy asked.

"I've been trying to figure out who is holding you captive, Ivy." Batman said.

"Don't Batman; for both of our sakes, don't."

Batman and Ivy sat on the top of the building where they frequently met, in silence.

"Has he tried anything on you, Ivy?"

"He made me who I am, and I hate him for it. Everything bad that has happened in my life is because of him; he's a direct link. He's the reason my parents are dead, he's just evil. And he uses my secret against me. Every dirty thing I've ever done, is because he uses my secret as blackmail." Ivy sighed.

"Who is he Ivy?"

"My worst nightmare."


	4. No Misteltoe Required

Christmas Eve soon arrived and Bruce came and picked up Pamela from her home.

"So what's on the agenda, Bruce?" she asked.

"Whatever you want."

They quickly arrived to Wayne Manor, which for the first time Pamela saw in daylight. She could only see a bit of Gotham from the driveway and the property seemed to go on for ages.

"You're right, the snow is lovely."

"You're lovely." Bruce said quietly.

____________________________

Later inside, Pamela had unpacked all of her things in her suitcases. Her Poison Ivy costume tucked safely under her stack of jeans. The room was spectacular, decorated in a French style.

She hoped The Riddler couldn't find her here, this was a secure, secluded place, and somehow she knew that Bruce would protect her.

____________________________

Dinner was served as Bruce and Pamela sat at the large dining room table by themselves.

"I love this wine." Pamela said taking a sip.

"From my own vinyard, thank you."

"Wow, you really do do it all."

"I try." he smirked.

"Well, you're continuing to amaze me, that's for sure." Pamela sighed.

"Seriously? I almost feel intimidated by you."

"Why?"

"You're twenty-two years old and you're a botanist... that's pretty amazing."

"I'm still human."

'_Fourteen-Fifteenths human.'_ she thought.

"I suppose." he smirked.

__________________________

Late in the night, Bruce Wayne left his room and took the secret passageway to the Batcave. Even after only knowing her for a few days, Bruce felt something strong for Pamela. She was so strong willed, kind, and beautiful. But he had seen the Bat Signal and knew he was needed.

Once it was taken care of, Batman saw tiny green figure at the top of a building: Poison Ivy.

"Isn't it a little cold for you to be wearing that? You're going to get sick."

"I'm immune to every illness and disease Batman, and besides, I look good in this." she exclaimed.

He couldn't deny it; the seductress had curves in all the right places and she didn't mind exposing herself, obviously.

"Have you seen him lately?" Batman asked her.

"Not in about a week, thankfully." she shifted her head towards the huge clock tower.

"In about one minute it will be Christmas; let's just hope no one tries to pull anything on us then." she said.

"Hoping never gets you anywhere, Ivy."

"I've hoped that you would come to your senses for four years, and that's never gone anywhere, I guess you're right."

Soon after, the clock began to chime.

Batman put a hand on Ivy's cheek and gently kissed her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Ivy." he said as the clock striked twelve.


	5. FourteenFifteenths

The day ater Christmas arrived and it was time for Pamela to go home and go to work.

"This holiday went by so fast." Pamela said.

"Indeed." Bruce looked at her white Victorian home nestled in the woods. It looked very feminine and he saw the green house that was attached.

"I had a great time, Bruce, thanks." she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's not the way you thank your host." he said smirking. She knew exactly what he meant.

Pamela put her lips to his and kissed him in a more 'thanking' way.

"That's better." he said.

"It felt better." Pamela giggled.

"I don't want to leave, but I know you need to get to your lab." Bruce gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I don't want you to leave either."

Pamela and Bruce stood in the snow, holding eachothers hand, reaching for the masked stars.

_____________________

"And you thought you could get away with spending two nights with him?"

"We did nothing; I swear!"

"Like I believe that! Whore!" he slapped her accross the face.

"How dare you!" Pamela screamed.

"He's a playboy, sweetheart, do you really think he has time for you?"

"He seems to be making a lot of time for me lately, thank you."

"I don't think he'd ever make time for you if he found out your secret, _Poison Ivy_."

"He's a very nice man! Don't hurt him!" Pamela cried.

"Have you yet to realize that you belong to me; only me. I'm not going to share you. Not with Batman or Mr. Playboy-Billionaire."

"I guess _you_ have yet to realize that I don't like you. You've destroyed me. What could you want from me?" she asked.

"You've still got a fabulous body," a finger raked down between her breasts, "and you're never going to get knocked up; you're perfect."

"I'm imperfect, Riddler. Like every other human." she said.

"But see, that's where you're wrong. Part of you is infact, not human at all."

____________________

Poison Ivy stood at the top of her meeting place for hours, waiting on Batman. She had to talk to him.

"I've been waiting for you." Poison Ivy said.

"I had some other engagements." Batman said gruffly.

"Getting the Penguin?" She asked.

"No, just something else."

The silence wore on as Batman and the eco-terrorist sat side by side.

"I'm still waiting for you, you know. But I've been seeing someone lately, as me though, not this." she said looking at herself.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"None of your concern, I'm afraid. I guess you'll find out soom enough though, if my stalker has his way."

"If you'd just tell me-"

"We would both be dead." she stopped him.

"He's the one who made me who I am, Batman. If it weren't for him, I'd be an innocent person, but he destroyed me, and he wants me all to himself for revenge. He came back into my life and disordered it just when I was putting it back together."

________________________

It was New Years Eve and there was a large party at Bruce Wayne's manor. Pamela was seated next to Bruce at the thirty-six seater dining room table. Every woman there envied the new flame of Bruce Wayne, who happened to look absolutely stunning. Her dress was pink and had an empire waist.

"You look beautiful tonight." he whispered in her ear.

"You don't look so bad yourself." she said back.

Everyone ate and drank, and Bruce noticed that Pamela was having a little too much champaigne.

Everyone waited around for twelve 'o'clock for the new year. The time finally came, and Bruce bent down to Pamela's level and kissed her.

"Oh, Bruce." Pamela said rubbing Bruce's arm.

"Pamela, my dear, you are drunk." Bruce said softly.

"No, I'm just horny." Bruce couldn't help but smile out of amusement. This was probably the first time she'd ever been drunk.

"Well, I'm going to take you to bed, okay? When you wake up you'll be yourself again."

"You're taking me to bed? You naughty little boy." Pamela yawned.

Bruce motioned for a maid.

"Please get her out of this dress. Knowing her, if it was ruined, she'd be very upset."

"Yes, Mr. Wayne." said the maid.

"Goodnight, Pamela. Sweet dreams." he kissed her cheek.

"I'll only be dreaming of you, hot stuff!" Pamela said. This time, Bruce had to laugh.


	6. New Discoveries

"My head..." Pamela said as she woke up.

Pamela then looked down to see Bruce, shirtless, sleeping like a baby.

"Hey, um, Bruce." she tapped his shoulder.

"Good morning Pamela."

"What am I doing in your house, in your bed?" she questioned.

"You were too drunk to be by yourself last night, so I had a maid put you in some pajamas and into a guestroom but I guess you wandered in here." he said.

"Did we do 'it'?" she asked quietly.

"No, we did not do _it_. You wanted to, though."

Pamela laughed. "Really? I'd hate to see myself."

"You were quite the highlight."

"I hope I didn't embarass myself." She said.

"I got you out of there before you did anything too serious."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." she kissed his cheek. "You're a very good man, Bruce Wayne."

__________________

The lab was bustling with all the botanists scrambling around. Dr. Isley had just made a new discovery. The papers and news anchors started to come into the lab, filling up the little space they had.

"What is this new discovery, Dr. Isley?" asked one.

"We've found active stem cells in plants that we might could transfer to humans. We will test it on lab rats first, and if that goes well, we will start testing on humans."

"Dr. Isley, is it true that you're dating Bruce Wayne?"

"I don't think that's-"

"You've been seen with him a lot lately, Dr. Isley. Care to comment?"

"I, ugh-"

"Dr. Isley, the rumor in Gotham is you're-"

"Silence!" Pamela screamed. "If I do have a relationship with Bruce Wayne, it is none of your business. To my knowledge, you are here to ask me about my new ground-breaking discovery, not my personal life."

"So, Dr. Isley, you plan to test the stem cells on lab rats first?" she heard from the back. It was Bruce.

"Yes, lab rats, sir." Pamela smiled.

___________________

"So, Poison Ivy, or should I say, Pamela, how has my little minion been doing?"

"Just fine, thank you, now if you'd excus-"

"You're not leaving just yet, green eyes." he held onto her shoulders. "My, my, don't you look good in the Ivy getup. Like a modern-day pinup."

Pamela gave him a death glare.

"Most women like compliments, dear."

"Not from you, freak."

"Oh, when will you learn, Pamela? How many times do I have to tell you? I own you. And from now on, I'm watching you twenty-four-seven."

The Riddler quickly left.

Pamela quickly picked up the phone and called Bruce.

"Bruce?" Pamela asked on the phone.

"Yes."

"Can you come get me at my house? I have a feeling I'm not too safe here right now."

"Certainly." Bruce flipped the phone closed and went to his car.


	7. Veiled Truth

"The police checked your home and the surrounding area, your lab; you're definetely being watched by someone, but they can't determine who. Do you have an idea who it could be?" asked Bruce.

"No, not a clue." Pamela lied. She picked up her glasses and put them on.

"Too much crying causes for bad contacts." she said.

Bruce picked the terrified woman up and carried her inside of his home.

"No one will hurt you, Pamela. Not on my watch."

_________________

Pamela woke up in the guestroom she had first stayed in at Bruce's house. It was about seven in the morning and everything was silent.

"I guess I'll be staying here for awhile." Pamela said.

She grabbed her robe and walked out of the room, wondering what Bruce was up to, but he was no where to be seen.

_________________

"Do you all have any leads?" Batman asked Commitioner Gordon.

"Sadly, no. Whoever is watching her could be watching her right now for all we know." Gordon said.

"Dammit."

_________________

"Where were you? I was worried sick." Pamela asked as Bruce walked into the gourmet kitchen.

"Doing a little paperwork." he said.

"Oh, well, you're here now." she patted his shoulder as he walked towards the refridgerator.

"You want anything? I made Alfred go get you a ton of strawberries this morning; I know your love for them.

"It's eight 'o'clock and he's already gotten the groceries?"

"He's an early riser."

"I can only imagine." Pamela sighed.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry, just scared."

"Trust me; this is the safest place in Gotham. Trust me."

_________________

"Now you're living with him?"

"Just temporarily; until they find out you've been stalking me."

"If they find out I've been stalking you, they'll find out who you are. That wouldn't make things so smooth between you and Mr. Playboy, huh?"

Pamela realized that this was going to be a never ending torture, until she told Batman and Bruce the truth, but she couldn't, not yet.


End file.
